


Something Is Wrong

by TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a terrible ending, Completed, Domestic, Domestic klance, F/M, I'M LETTING YOU KNOW, Keith and Lance are married, Keith and Lance are married and live together, M/M, Married Klance, There is death, aged-up, klance, lance dies, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow/pseuds/TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow
Summary: Keith and Lance are married. It's twelve years into the future. The crew returned to Earth after defeating the Galra who refused to surrender, and Keith proposed to Lance. They get married, and so do Shiro and Allura.Keith is heading home from work one night. And something is wrong





	Something Is Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willobean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobean/gifts).



> I'm going to let you know that I cried while writing this. It's sad and Lance dies and Keith is heartbroken. It's terrible.

Keith knew that something was wrong the second he pulled up into his driveway. There are always lights on, music playing...something.

But when Keith drove up, there was a single light on in the back and absolutely no sound. His breath hitches and he looks around in the dark, crickets being the only thing answering him.

He gets out of the car, his fists closed tight by his sides he approaches the house, getting closer and closer to the door. He reels back when he notices that it is cracked open. Lance would never leave the door open. Ever since returning from space, Lance has been paranoid about a stray Galra coming for him.

Keith's eyes begin to water, sure of what he is going to find. His nails sharpen into claws, ready to defend himself and his husband. 

He enters the house and lets out a soft cry. Everything was destroyed. Absolutely everything. From the tv to the stove, microwave, table, mirrors. Only one thing survives. A picture of him and Lance still rests on the wall.

Keith walks over to it, tears spilling over. Gently picking up the frame, he wipes away dust and pieces of glass. He examines it, a soft smile coming to his lips.

It's from their wedding. They were in space for ten years and they swore when they returned home, they would get married. They were nearly thirty and Lance was always joking about how he thought he'd get hitched before this.

It was still even at the space station. The governments of the world didn't know what was going on but they sensed they shouldn't argue. They were back on the planet for a matter of hours before Keith got down on one knee, proposing to Lance.

Lance had burst into tears, yanking Keith up and kissing him full on the face. He tasted like strawberries and the pure taste of their love. Lance had pulled away, wiping tears off his cheeks and had demanded they get married that day. He had waited long enough. And so they did.

Keith is crying, tears streaming down his face. He removes the photo from the frame and gently folds it into his pocket. He takes small steps, glass crunching under his feet.

The man hears a strangled sound and he freezes, his body going stiff and his blood running cold as ice. The cry comes again and Keith takes off into a sprint, following the sound. He knows it's Lance.

He has to save him. He needs to get to him. It's not too late. They were supposed to have kids...supposed...to...

Keith stops in the doorway of their bedroom, his hand covering his mouth, stifling a heartbroken cry. Lance lay on the carpet near their bed. He smiles when he sees Keith and reaches his arm out to him. The movement causes a gush of blood to come out of the stab wounds that litter his chest and stomach.

He ignores the pain as if he doesn't feel it and shifts in the pool of blood he is laying in. "Keith," He says softly, his voice filled with love. Keith bursts from the doorway and dives down to Lance's side, lifting his head.

He wraps his arms around him, curling around his husband. He doesn't say anything and Lance doesn't either. He simply smiles up at the love of his life and touches his cheek.

"I love you" Keith says, staring deep into the man's bright blue eyes.

Lance smiles widely, the crooked, cocky smile that he's been flashing since they've known each other.

"I know," He barely finishes his sentence before he begins to cough, blood coming out of his mouth and sliding down his cheek. Lance begins to cry, and Keith panics, wiping his tears and blood away from his cheek.

"No. No. You're going to be okay Lance. You're going to be okay. Okay? We're going to have kids. And pets. And be together. Right?" His voice cracks as he watches Lance's eyes get slowly dimmer.

"Right." He whispers, caressing Keith's cheek. Tears slide silently down his face but Keith swears that he can hear them. Keith chokes back a sob and holds Lance tighter, unable to look at his face.

"I love you," Keith repeats, needing to hear it one more time.

"I'll always love you," Whispers Lance in return and Keith can feel his grip slacken.

Keith rocks in place, clinging to Lance, willing him to open his eyes, to say it was going to be okay. It was just a joke. A cruel cruel joke.

But it never happened.

Eventually Shiro and Allura come over, as planned, for dinner. They see Keith still sobbing in the bedroom, holding Lance so tight that his knuckles are white.

It takes Shiro ten minutes to pry him away.

Allura calls Hunk and Pidge and they show up. Hunk bring Coran and they cry together.

Pidge stands quietly in the corner, sobbing with their hand over their mouth. Allura comes and wraps her arms around them.

Shiro tries to comfort Keith but he's screaming. He's crying, yelling about how it isn't fair. They saved the universe! And he can't even be with the person he loved!

"We were supposed to have kids. And grandkids. And grow old together. It's not fair. Shiro it's not fai-" He repeats the same things over and over, choking off every time. His eyes are glowing yellow and he's purple and if anyone saw him they would be terrified but Shiro is holding him in his arms.

He knows that he's broken now.

Later, the police come. They clean everything up. But when they take away Lance, Keith breaks.

He punches walls, knocking things over. He screams at the ambulance workers, begging them not to take Lance. He's his husband. Please, he'll be okay, right? They can get him back.

They tell him no.

Keith spends the rest of the night crying in the middle of his living room, comforted by his friends. But he doesn't see him. 

All he sees is the crying, broken figure of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> DID I BREAK YOUR HEARTS LIKE I BROKE MY OWN???? I'M SORRY???? I had to write it. I'm sorry.


End file.
